Reality plus knowledge makes you a better person?
by sexykage
Summary: Despite her known hatered for their dad, the two were very alike. Sequel to Addication time craving equals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Disclaimer: As you all know I donot own any 'disney' star blah blah blah.

Demi woke up completely annoyed, she took quick glance at her current bed room. Something

Seemed out of place, bed, window , and clothing storage… what was out of place oh wait it was her.

The rockstar quickly got out of bed being careful not to wake what's her name. Demi shook her

Head as she looked at the time, it was eight in the moring, the rockstar usually left at seven;

The earlier she left the better. Not that Demi enjoyed hurting the random line of females, but staying

In bed was something she refused to do. She refused to stay, and cuddle, why because just staying for

Breakfast lead to other things, things the younger Torres didn't want to get into.

"Are you leaving so soon." A voice asked slightly sleepy. It was 'what's her name', not Demi cared at

the moment. She had other things to do, like sneaking back inside the mouse masion.

" Rehearshal."

Oddly the girl seemed to be pleased by the answer as she went back to sleep, as the rockstar continued

To pack her things .

"Are you coming back."

Before she could give the girl an answer Demi left quickly heading back to house.

At one time the oldest Torres ,Dallas made a really random but intresting observation. That despite

her very known hatered of their dad, the rockstar and him were very alike. Esspecially when it came

to relationships. Like their dad, Demi disliked the term relationship. Both Torres hated to be tied

down by anyone, that was what Dallas got from both relatives. So it wasn't a surprise to her that

when Selena came over with a box Demi's stuff, filled with every gift the younger Torres sent

her, that Demi was caught cheating. Deep down Dallas knew it wasn't going to work, she knew her sister wasn't ready for a real relationship.

"Um did you want to come in?" the older women asked. How could she not, the girl

Looked terrible, the evidence of her heat breaking was clear in the girl's brown eyes.

Time after time Dallas wanted to warn Selena about her sister, the type of person she

Was when it came to relationships. The majority of the public thought that Nick and Joe

Jonas were the 'Disney' heartbreakers. That statement was completely false, Dallas

couldn't count the times where her sister would break some random girl's heart leaving them

Completely broken.

"Demi wouldn't be here for awhile." Said Dallas as she motion the 'Wizards' to come in.

Yay, so I finally posted the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney.

"Thanks…Dallas." Selena muttered quietly. The older Torres nodded as she noticed the young

WOWP star ignored her stare at all cost. She figure it was because the girl saw Demi whenever

She looked up.

"Are you hungry, I was just making breakfast?" Dallas offered.

"Yeah, thanks, if it won't be any trouble."

"Of course not."

Selena smiled a bit, food would give her the energy she would need to survive for the day. The constant questioning and concerning faces from her fellow housemates were being to become

Too much for the young star to handle. That and having to see her ex's face on a daily bases.

Watching Demi come in the house with girl after girl on her shoulder. The sad part was that

Selena wanted Demi back; she was in still in love with her.

"You still love her, don't you…my sister." Said Dallas who watched Selena's eyes widen and

Looked down intensely.

"Dal..come on.' She whispered.

"Then look me in the eye…Sel I know you see Demi whenever you look up." Dallas mused.

Sorry for the short chapter but I had to type this before my class begun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney

Leaving the 'Mouse' masion was one thing, however getting back was a totallly different story.

The rock soon found that out the first couple weeks of sneaking out. Luckliy for the rockstar,

She foundnt a door to keep open to let her back in. Demi shook her head as she took at glance

Over at her two roommates, Miley was passed out sleep, while Tiffany was cuddled up with

Her stuffed cat. It didn't take long for the SWAC star to figure out that the Southner

Had a huge crush on her, which was cute in a way , the whole shy, flirtous banter that

Went on between them.

'_Hannah Monntana might be fun, but is she a good challenge." _Demi thought while changing,

Into her pajamas which only consisted of red boxers. If it was one thing that the rock star chased, it

Was a good challenge, the harder a girl would try to resist the more Demi wanted to be around

Her. Most girls gave in within the first thirty mintues, after meeting her, excepet one and

That irked the rockstar to the fullest extend. No one was suppose to say to no her, she was

Demi Torres for crying out loud.

'_What type of power do you have.'_ Demi thought as she traced a pefectly manicure nail around

Her sleeping roommate face.

'_She uses the same…no don't think about her.'_

Demi shook her head, that was rule number one;

Forget about her, in every way possible despite that fact that the older one was possible

The best lover the rockstar ever had.

"Dems is that you." Asked Miley with one eye open.

"Of course it is, who else would it be." Demi smirked.

"Your late…I had to cover again." Said Miley getting off the bed.

"Mmm, I'm thankful for that, now let me show you." Demi replied in her usually

Arrogant way.

"I'm good rockstar." Said Miley suprising the girl in front of her. Yes the southner would

Admit that she did have a huge crush on the girl in front of her, but Demi's repution

Did preceed her and the last thing Miley wanted was to end up like the WOWP star.

"Really, are you sure I can't change your mind." The girl winked before pulling the

'Hannah star closer. The girls were pratically mouth to mouth, with one sudden turned

They would be lip to lip.

'_Don't fall for it, she may be cute and charming but deep down she's nothing_

_But a player, hell the queen of all players.'_ Miley thought.

"I'm not like the others Torres…your little mind tricks won't work on me."

" That's funny Stewart, but you'll say yes…they all do." Demi replied with a smug look

On her face.


End file.
